


i love you but you don't know what you're talking about

by undying_young



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M, u know me so u know it's gonna be angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 09:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16553501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undying_young/pseuds/undying_young
Summary: Misunderstandings turned confessions of love. Inspired by the end of 3x04.





	i love you but you don't know what you're talking about

**Author's Note:**

> to anon: 
> 
> "pstttttt hi could u possibly make a jyrus fic or something based off of the newest ep? I've had a really bad week & it would mean so much to me"
> 
> i'm sorry you had a bad week last week, and i'm extra sorry this took so long, darlin--i got stuck these past few days and nothing started to flow until tonight. but hey, wednesday is usually the turning point in my week; i hope it can be the same for you! xx
> 
> (also if you want a song, try Love in the Time of Human Papillomavirus by AJJ)

“Who do you like?”

 

Jonah looked up from his baby taters to see Andi now sitting across from him. It was a cloudy day in Shadyside, Utah, and Jonah had been hoping for a slow day where he could have his baby taters and strawberry milkshake all alone, but Andi had other plans.

 

“Andi--”

 

“We need to talk. I mean it. The way you rushed off the other day… I need to know what’s going on.”

 

“Andi, I really don’t wanna have this conversation.”

 

“And Jonah, I really don’t wanna be left in the dark," she shot back. "It feels like whenever we get three steps forward, we take five steps back. Aren’t you tired of that?”

 

The green-eyed boy idly stirred his milkshake with his straw, refusing to meet her eyes. “Frankly, I’m tired in general.”

 

Andi took a little breath, and tried to choose her words carefully. “Are you okay, Jonah?”

 

He offered a half-shrug, but didn't look up. “I don’t know. No? Do we have to talk about it here?”

 

Andi began to respond, but the bell at the door went off, and in bounced Buffy. She made a beeline for her friends.

 

“Hey, guys!” she chirped, uncharacteristically bubbly today. “I was just about to text everyone to meet me for an impromptu basket of baby taters to celebrate my girls leveling up from ‘Okay’ to ‘Pretty Good.’ _I'm_ a pretty damn good coach, if I do say so myself.”

 

Buffy paused when she really noticed the tension radiating off the two, and took a tiny step back.

 

“Whoa. Should I go?”

 

“I'm not sure,” Andi admitted.

 

Buffy took a gentle step forward. “You look like you’ve been hit by a bus, Jonah.”

 

"Yeah?" Jonah nodded, and dropped his straw. "Well, that would be less painful than having to sit here right now.”

 

They boy stood, and hurried out of the little diner. Andi and Buffy exchanged a glance, and followed him out of the door. It didn’t take long to catch up to him.

 

“Hey!” Andi called, grabbing his arm. Jonah turned around, jerking away. Taken aback, Andi demanded, “Jonah, what is the matter with you?”

 

“I like Cyrus!” Jonah shouted. The words hung in the air, and the girls paused dead in their tracks. “I am love with my best friend, Cyrus Goodman, and he obviously likes someone else right as I’m _finally_ figuring it out, and…” His voice broke, and he looked down at his feet. “And it sucks. And I’m trying to be fine, but it’s not working. And I just don't want to talk about it, alright?.”

 

Surprisingly, Buffy was the one to step forward. She searched his misty eyes in abject disbelief, before gently pulling Jonah into a hug.

 

“Oh, Jonah,” she murmured, and squeezed him tight. Jonah cried. He cried a lot. And Buffy didn’t let him go for a minute--they just swayed and she rubbed his back and said nothing. That is, until Andi cleared her throat. Jonah hesitated, before letting go, and turning to Andi. Her eyes shone with tears, and Jonah’s heart fell to the pit of his stomach.

 

“Andi--”

 

“You could’ve told me,” Andi interrupted. “I want you to know that you could’ve told me. And that you can tell me if you feel like this. Always.”

 

Jonah nodded, and the three of them group-hugged.

 

“Jonah?”

 

Everyone turned to see Cyrus standing there, eyes wide. Jonah wanted to melt into the floor.

 

“Cyrus.” Jonah mouth went dry. “How much did you hear?”

 

Cyrus shrugged with one shoulder, still half in shock. “I heard you say that you were in love with me, but that was some sort of hallucination, right?”

 

Jonah opened his mouth, then closed it again.

 

“I gotta go,” he mumbled, and rushed off before anyone was able to say a word.

 

Cyrus watched him go, and turned back to the girls.

 

“Do I...” He shook his head a little, trying to remember what words were. “Do I go after him?”

 

“Do you like him?” Buffy asked.

 

Cyrus tried to scoff, but it came out as more of a wheeze. “Buffy, I told you I didn’t like him anymore.”

 

She shrugged. “That’s not what I asked.”

 

Cyrus looked back in the direction Jonah had disappeared into, and bit his lip. On the one hand, he could profess his love for the first crush he'd ever had. On the other, he could remain fearful of the future and try to avoid Jonah for the rest of his life.

 

What would TJ tell him to do?

 

He tuned back in to planet Earth, where Buffy was touching his shoulder. Cyrus’ face twisted up, and he finally turned back to the girls.

 

“I have to,” he croaked. “I’m sorry, Andi. I _have_ to.”  

 

Andi took a breath, and nodded minutely. “It’s okay,” she replied confidently. “I really really mean it.”

 

Cyrus smiled. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too, you weirdo,” she chuckled, and the three of them laughed. Cyrus was over the moon that for once in what felt like a long time, they could all be on the same page again. When all was said and done, he'd always want his girls on his side.

 

“Now, go get ‘im!” Buffy prodded, and without a second thought, Cyrus took off.

 

+

 

Cyrus found him in the park near the little pond where little kids and old people fed the ducks.

 

Jonah was sitting on a bench that overlooked the field, where most people usually hung around, but today there was no one. Jonah stood when he saw Cyrus approaching him. Cyrus was to him quicker than he anticipated, and he was suddenly realizing that he had no idea what he’d been planning on saying to Jonah. He opted to take a deep breath, and sort it out as it came to him.

 

Cyrus rocked on his heels, and glanced elsewhere, trying to be casual “About what you said back there…” He shrugged, as if it were no big deal. “Did you mean that?”

 

Jonah frowned, looking jaded and tired. “Huh?”

 

“When you said that stuff you said about me. Did you mean that?”

 

The green-eyed boy stuck his hands into his pockets, unable to bring himself to look at the other boy, either. “Doesn’t matter if I did. You probably like TJ, and he obviously likes you. I’m glad for you guys.”

 

And that one line set of so many emotions inside of Cyrus, that, on some sort of strange adrenaline rush, he grabbed Jonah by the face, and kissed him. Jonah’s eyes fluttered shut without a second thought, and he let his mind float away into another dimension.

 

It was over too soon. When Cyrus pulled back, he was smiling brilliantly--almost hysterically.

 

“I love you, but you don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

Jonah had lost count of how many times he'd been confused that day. “Huh?”

 

“You’re wrong,” Cyrus clarified, almost joyfully. “TJ… he’s new, and sweet. And for a little while, I didn’t know how I felt about him.” He gripped Jonah by the shoulders, his sad brown eyes boring into Jonah's. “But I knew how I felt about you. I’ve _always_ known how I felt about you.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm trying abrupt emdings. tell me how you like it because i'm not sure yet
> 
> also please comment to give my life meaning!! no pressure though it's all up to you bb


End file.
